cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arbiter Thel 'Vadam
Arbiter Thel 'Vadam was a soldier and commander in the Covenant Empire, but after the Great Schism, he became the leader of the Swords of Sanghelios to fight against the Covenant in the Human-Covenant War. He then becomes the Kaidon of Sanghelios and he leads his Loyalist Blue Sangheili forces in the Sangheili Civil War, to crush the Covenant on Sanghelios and secure his rule. Arbiter serves as a central character in the main series of Halo, being the secondary protagonist of the series. Biography 'Vadam was born and raised on Sanghelios to an aristocratic family, and as he trained to be a warrior, he came to join the Covenant military. He soon became a naval commander and gained a string of pivotal victories against the UNSC, which lead to him becoming admiral of a Covenant armada. He then lead the armada in assaulting Reach and Harvest in fierce battles, and though they successfully seize the two worlds, 'Vadam fails to stop the UNSC ship, Pillar of Autumn, from escaping and heading out to destroy one of the Halo rings. Taking blame for the failure, 'Vadam is publicly disgraced and humiliated, as well as tortured and scarred for his failure while being stripped of his rank. However, Covenant leader, Hierarch Truth, decides to bestow the position of Arbiter, so that 'Vadam can embark on one final mission to at least die with honor. Taking up the position and armor, 'Vadam adopts the name Arbiter. Arbiter is tasked with striking Covenant Separatists who have allied with Human Insurrectionist forces. Arbiter fights off Insurrectionist and Separatist ambushes and defends positions, then he fights his way past Insurrectionist and Separatist forces to assault the Insurrectionist base near an old Forerunner facility. Afterwards, he keeps fighting Insurrectionist and Separatist camps and defenses, then fights Insurrectionist and Separatist forces to assault the Separatist base and kill their leader. Later on, Arbiter heads to Delta Halo, where he assaults Separatist forces and lowers the shield before holding off Separatist ambushes. Afterwards, he fights past Separatist forces to storm the library and take the index, and though he succeeds, he is betrayed by Jiralhanae leader, Tartarus, who takes the index and casts Arbiter down a chasm. Luckily, Arbiter is rescued by Gravemind, the leader of the Flood parasite, where Arbiter meets Master Chief John Smith. Arbiter is sent to help Sangheili troops in fighting Covenant forces on Delta Halo, since the Covenant has now turned against the Sangeili. Arbiter unites his Sangheili troops with UNSC forces, and they fight through Covenant forces on Delta Halo's surface to assault the activation temple, where he finds Tartarus trying to activate the ring. Arbiter fights and kills Tartarus and then stops the activation, putting the Halo ring in standby mode to be activated from the Ark. Arbiter then reunites with Chief and they head back to Earth to defend it from an assault by Truth. With that, Arbiter keeps fighting in fierce battles to defend Earth for the next several years with help from Chief, as well as the combined forces of the UNSC and the Sangheili. Arbiter fights to defend UNSC positions and lines, then fights to assault Covenant convoys, camps and defensive positions on Earth, fighting Covenant defenses in the desert and assaulting the city of Voi, capturing the city and defending it from Covenant counterattacks. He then keeps fighting Covenant forces and defenses in the jungles to make his way to find a portal, which he and the UNSC use to make their way to Halo Installation 00, the Ark. Coming onto the Ark's surface, Arbiter fights Covenant defenses on the surface grounds and helps shut down power temples, but as they do, Truth assaults them and makes his way to the activation temple. Arbiter fights his way to the temple, and then fights and subdues Covenant leader, Hierarch Truth, and as Chief shuts down the activation, Arbiter kills Truth. At that moment, however, they are betrayed by Gravemind, but Arbiter and Chief escape. Arbiter then fights in a fierce battle to seize capture High Charity, fighting Covenant defenses and seizing the city, bringing an end to the Covenant and the war, then Arbiter and Chief head back to the Ark to strike the Ark's activation room, where they are confronted by Guilty Spark. Upon learning of their plan to prematurely detonate the ring and destroy the Ark, Spark attacks them, but Arbiter helps fight and kill Spark and then detonates the ring, then he and Chief escape the ring just before it explodes. However, while they both get out, their ship, the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, breaks apart, and while Arbiter is able to return home, Chief is left stranded on the broken ship with Cortana and goes missing. Arbiter then heads back to Sanghelios and establishes a new government with himself as Kaidon. However, civil war breaks out on the planet, and Arbiter leads his loyalist forces in battling the Covenant, and as such, Arbiter receives much help from Harris Evans, with Arbiter giving his full trust in him, as well as helping him confront his rival, Samuel Gates. Eventually, Chief comes to Sanghelios and starts helping Arbiter and his forces in fighting past Covenant defenses in fighting multiple vicious battles against the Covenant on Sanghelios, with Chief fighting Covenant forces and defenses in fierce battles and skirmishes, and they start driving them back across the planet, and when Chief goes missing, Arbiter asks Evans to find him, which Evans agrees to do. However, when the treachery of Evans, Gates and ONI is revealed, as Evans is planning to exterminate the Sangheili, Arbiter comes to strive for vengeance against Evans and ONI, having taken Evans' betrayal very personally. Arbiter then helps Chief storm the base of Covenant Storm leader, Jul 'Mdama, and kill him, then assists him in recovering another Cortana A.I. from Catherine Halsey. It is here that he learns from Halsey that top ONI commander Margaret Lasky herself is behind the operation and is directing Evans and Gates in their actions. Afterwards, as they leave, Halsey stays behind and commits suicide. From then on, Arbiter fights in fierce battles against the Storm Covenant and ONI forces, fighting in vicious battles and skirmishes in the war. As he keeps fighting to defend Sangheili and UNSC defensive lines and positions, he fights to assault Covenant forces and defenses. After much fierce fighting in many fierce battles, as well as fending off ambushes by Evans and the ONI troops, Arbiter and his forces assault Suinion, then fight to defend the city, finally eliminating the Storm Covenant. Afterwards, Arbiter fights through the jungle and strikes the ONI base, where he encounters Evans using a portal to head to Genesis. Arbiter follows him to Genesis, and with the help of Monitor, Exhilarant Witness, Arbiter fights through Genesis and helps Chief and Jameson Locke to storm the ONI base and kill ONI leader, Margaret Lasky. However, it is revealed that Evans is the true mastermind behind the terror, as he now has the artifact known as Didact's hand and has become the new Ecumene, taking control of the Prometheans, and he intends to start asserting his new power. Arbiter storms Evans' ship with Chief in a Pelican, and they fight through the ship to reach the new Composer just as the ship reaches Sanghelios and Evans activates the Composer. Arbiter starts damaging equipment, but a furious Evans ambushes them with the Didact's hand, and while Chief fights Evans in a fierce battle, Arbiter covers Chief, and then shuts down the Composer. However, Arbiter is attacked by Evans, but before he can kill him, Gates sees the error of his ways and abandons Evans, leading to Arbiter and Gates damaging Didact's hand. Chief fights Evans, and Arbiter then helps Chief to finally kill Evans.. Chief and Arbiter then shut down the Composer and destroy the ship, as Cortana, who has gained the memories of the old A.I. rescues them. Afterwards, Arbiter keeps fighting in the civil war on Sanghelios until they finally achieve victory. With that, Arbiter continues ruling over Sanghelios, bringing much prosperity to the world. Personality and Traits Arbiter is an incredibly tough, stern and vindictive, yet also very caring and brave soldier. He is extremely compassionate and selfless, and he is shown to be extremely helpful and loyal to his friends and comrades in battle, while also being very protective of his friends and allies. However, while he mostly remained strict and harsh and still mostly acted in a very stoic and tough manner, deep down, he held a deeply caring and softer side to him. He is incredibly brave, and he is also a very fierce, strong and skilled fighter. While being very aggressive, as well as stoic, Arbiter is still very caring and helpful towards his friends and often risked his life to save and protect them. He is very loyal and incredibly helpful to his comrades and did whatever he could to help them. He was very vengeful and had a strong tendency to hold grudges, and would seek revenge on those who had wronged him. Skills and Abilities Combat Arbiter was extremely skilled in combat, as he was very skilled in using guns and was an expert marksman. He is also very skilled in fist fighting and is an expert at using knives and swords. As well as being a very skilled, strong and expert fighter and could easily and skillfully take on and dispatch of numerous opponents at one, he was also extremely aggressive and relentless, which helped his fighting skill. He was also incredibly strong physically and could fight very strong opponents. Leadership Arbiter was also a very skilled leader and commander who was extremely intelligent, being able to create and implement brilliant strategies that gained him numerous victories, and was a very quick thinker. He was very charismatic and could inspire high loyalty, as well as inspiring incredible bravery, morale and camaraderie among his troops. He also managed to be an effective political leader, as he was able to bring strong prosperity to his world. Relationships Master Chief John Smith R'tisi Vidumee Harris Evans Jameson Locke Hierarch Truth Trivia Category:Halo Category:Halo Characters Category:Heroes Category:Alien Category:Military Characters Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Bully Slayers Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Creators Category:Gunman Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Damsels Category:Empowered Characters Category:Disciplinarians Category:Enforcers Category:Adventurers Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Determinators Category:Guardians Category:Harbingers Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Betrayed Category:Advocates Category:Vigilantes Category:One Man Army Category:Charismatic Characters Category:War Heroes Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Assassin Category:Rescuers Category:Recurring Category:Insecure Category:Heretics Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Omniscient Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Authority Category:Lawful Category:Genius Category:Normal Skilled Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Survivors Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Suicidal Category:Symbolic Category:Hard Workers Category:Right Hand Category:Leaders Category:Loyal Category:Martyr Category:Master Orator Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Serious Category:Hunters Category:Rogue Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Wise Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic